


Match Made

by GremlinGirl



Series: Out Of This World [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien!Kylo, Awkward first meeting, Bottom!kylo, Ear Piercings, Future AU, Genderless, Human!Hux, Hux is horny, M/M, Mail Order Spouse, Nipple Piercings, Penetrative Sex, Piercings, i think i have a weird thing about flower-shaped things in sex, space travel, this is just weird i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: It's the 26th Century, and Hux is rich and bored. A bit of money put to the right people, and he signs up for an intergalactic matchmaking program. He pays, and they deliver him a spouse of a species of his choosing. It's an equal exchange. He gets what he wants, and they get to come to earth. He's matched to Kylo Ren from Chandrila, and he finds the alien is much, much more wonderful than he bargained for.





	Match Made

“This is all...a little skeevy, honestly,” Poe said, looking at the catalogue Hux had laid in front of him. He’d marked the page with the species he’d requested, and he was showing his long-time friend exactly what he’d ordered. “You’re not going to be able to meet this...person, until they arrive, right?” 

Hux nodded. “It’s not like this isn’t all consensual. The way the matchmaker explained it to me, all of the aliens on the waiting list want to come to earth anyway, and applying for a Visa and an Interplanetary Immigration Pass is a hard, hard process on some of these worlds. You know, they don’t have our easy access of moving around. I could pack up and go to Mars, or Ulbur IV tomorrow if I wanted. They can’t move around as quickly and easily as we can. This is a way that...they get to come here, and we earthlings get something exotic in the process.” 

“Exotic?” Poe grimaced at him, then pushed the catalogue across the table and away from him. “I don’t know. I think it’s even creepier that the people who run this organization call themselves matchmakers. Like they’re doing anything to actually fit two people together to love each other. This is pure exploitation.” 

Hux pursed his lips. “I had to fill out a personality questionnaire. That does factor into their decision of who I get matched with.” 

“And how many of those questions were about your sexual preferences, Armie?” 

Hux flushed brightly. “Do not call me that.” He snapped the catalogue back and looked down at the pictures of the alien models on it. He’d chosen Chandrillian as his species of choice. He thought they were beautiful in every way, and he was so excited to greet his new spouse. Hux had such big plans for them. It wasn’t like he was going to lock the alien in his house to be a sex slave. They would actually be his spouse, his partner. 

Though, he was very interested in the sex, as well. 

They were eating at a diner near the Interplanetary Royal Spaceport, and Hux couldn’t help but look up at the sky every time he heard a ship pass by. He checked his watch, sighing at the time. “The ship is supposed to be arriving in a few minutes, so I’m going to go ahead and walk up to the rail up there to see if I can spot it.” 

“Interplanetary ships have to go through decontamination and customs check, right? Just stay here. They said they’d call you when they were ready for you to pick the alien babe up.” Poe picked up his drink and slurped it through the straw. “I want to hear more about...the process. It sounds incredibly weird, and I can’t believe you waited until the day he’s set to arrive to tell me about all of this.” 

“I didn’t want you to try to talk me out of it,” Hux said. “I put a lot of thought into if I really wanted to do this or not. And...well, I’m just not having much luck with human males, so why not try something different?” 

“So...you picked out an alien female?” Poe asked, smirking a bit. 

Hux shook his head, not looking at the shit-eating grin on Poe’s face. He looked up at the sky instead, another ship heading in to the docks. “No. The Chandrillian species doesn’t have gender separation like we do, I don’t think. They’re all sorta...the same. All of them can reproduce in the same way. I don’t really understand it. I just know...they’re very pretty.” He glanced down at the catalogue again. “And the matchmaker assured me that human and Chandrillian genitalia are fully compatible. They don’t know if we can have children, but that’s not something I’m too worried about. And that was also on my personality questionnaire.” 

“Okay, see, that’s what’s creepy to me. You sat in a room with a matchmaker and discussed the genitalia of your future husband. Wife. Whatever.” Poe made a face. “That’s something that you should find out organically, through trial and error.” 

“Oh, like you with that tentacled freighter captain last month?” 

“Hey...that was the best sex I’ve had in years,” Poe said, then he shook his head. “I’m not going to judge you, I guess. And, hey, when your spouse settles in, let me meet them. I’d like to see who my best friend is going to spend his life with.” Poe chuckled. “It’s hard to pretend this kind of marriage is even going to last more than a year, but...I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

“You,” Hux said, pulling out his communications pod when it vibrated in his pocket, “are judgemental, even if you say you’re not.” He shook his head as Poe laughed at him, then placed the pod on the table. A holographic image displayed with an arrival gate to come to, and he shoved the catalogue and the pod into his messenger bag and stood up. “I will see you sometime soon,” he said to Poe. 

“Alright, buddy. Text me later and tell me if he’s as hot as the pictures in the catalogue.” 

Hux sighed heavily, then patted Poe’s shoulder as he walked away. He kept a very brisk pace, his heart thrumming with excitement in his chest. He didn’t know what he should be feeling or thinking, but he knew that this was a good idea. He...hoped it was. There was a good reason he hadn’t told anyone in advance. This kind of thing carried a certain stigma that he didn’t want attached to himself. It was unavoidable now.

It was a long walk through the spaceport, but Hux didn’t mind. He eventually came to the right gate, and he stood and looked through the throngs of people waiting to be picked up. He should have brought a sign, but he didn’t want to be awkward. Someone tapped his shoulder, and Hux turned quickly to find his matchmaker standing there with a beaming smile on her face. “Mr. Hux. I was beginning to worry that you weren’t coming,” she said, jokingly. 

“Well, you know how big this place is, how easy it is to get turned around….” Hux’s voice trailed off as he glanced behind her and saw him. He was tall and statuesque, gorgeous figure that was accentuated with the soft silks he wore. His face was turned to the side, and Hux could see the beautiful pink that colored his skin on his cheekbones and eyes, that faded into a pale white. His ears were long and and elf-like, decorated with shimmering jewels and hoops. Hux didn’t hear what the matchmaker said next, because he moved past her and toward this wonderful, luminous being. “And...you must be Kylo,” he said. 

Kylo’s head turned toward him, black eyes wide. His entire sclera was black, and it would have been nearly creepy on anyone else, but on Kylo...breathtaking. His hair was clipped back with some ornate pins, but it fell long around his shoulders. “Yes,” he said, a practiced voice. He’d clearly worked hard to learn English. “And you are Armitage Hux.” 

Hux nodded. “Can I take your bag?” he asked, motioning to the large, rectangular box that sat beside his skirts. When Kylo nodded, Hux bent down to take it, and he grunted in effort. “What’s...what’s in this?” he asked, chuckled a little bit. 

“Everything I own,” Kylo said, and Hux paused. Nodding, he turned back to the matchmaker again. 

Hux would have liked to offer his arm and let Kylo walked along beside him, attached to him. But they didn’t know each other yet, and he didn’t want to seem pushy. He was all too aware that a power imbalance could exist in their relationship, and he didn’t want to start on the wrong foot by demanding something Kylo didn’t want to give. Instead, he offered his hand to the matchmaker, and she shook it. 

“This is where we part ways,” she said. “I’ll be coming by at the end of the week to check that everything is going okay. Until then, I’ll let you both be on your way. I have to catch another ship to Claudi VII tonight.” 

“That’s a lot of interplanetary travel,” Hux said. 

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “Well, off you two go.” She motioned them on, and Hux turned back to Kylo to make sure he was following. 

The further they got from the matchmaker, the more Hux didn’t honestly know what to say. He kept glancing over at Kylo, who had come to walk at his side instead of behind him. The pink on his cheeks almost resembled a blush, as if his skin was in a constant state of flushing. “Is...is the gravity different here?” he asked, genuinely wondering what the transition would be like. 

“If it is, it’s too miniscule for me to notice just yet. I think that Chandrilla is of similar size to Earth.” Kylo kept looking about them, seemingly dazzled by the signs around them. Like every spaceport, there were restaurants, fast food places, novelty shops, and all other sorts of money pits with inflated prices. 

“Your vocabulary is impressive. When did you start learning English?” 

“When I was in my adolescent development period. I always knew that I wanted to come to Earth, it’s just taken me several years to figure out a way to do so. And...even longer for someone to choose me. I am lucky to be here.” He turned to look at Hux again, the gold chain hanging from his left ear brushed against the collar of his dress. “I should be grateful to you.” 

“Grateful?” Hux shrugged. “I don’t know about that.” He looked around again, not liking that word being applied to this situation. “Anyway, you’ve had a long trip. Do you need food?” 

“Food would be lovely.” 

“Well, we’re not going to eat at the spaceport, and I would like to take you somewhere fancy for your first meal out. Can you wait until we get home and I can have something prepared for you?” 

“If...you were going to make me wait until arriving at your house, why did you ask me in the first place?” 

Hux flushed a little.” I...I’m not going to make you wait. We can get something on the way home, if you’re hungry.” 

Kylo shook his head. “I will be fine to wait,” he said, then glanced to the heavy luggage Hux was carrying. “Do you want me to take that?” he asked. 

“No. I’ve got it,” Hux said, and he hefted it up a bit and led them out of the spaceport. He hailed them a hover-taxi and put the heavy box into the back. Once Kylo was seated inside, Hux slid in as well. “Golden Plaza Tower, please?” The driver nodded to him, and Hux slowly glanced over to Kylo’s hands. They were clasped and sitting in his lap. His fingers were adorned with rings. 

“I guess I should say welcome to London,” he said, softly. “Or...Earth in general.” 

“Is that where I am? I wasn’t told much, besides that I would be on Earth. I was given your picture and a small personality bio.” Kylo turned his head away from the window he’d been looking out of. “It did tell me how to please you,” he said, as if Hux needed the reminder that sex was an agreed upon part of their arangement. One he’d rather not talk about in public. 

“That’s...we’ll talk about that when we get home,” he said, then cleared his throat. He noticed the taxi driver was very, very interested in Kylo, seemed to stare at him in the rearview mirror whenever they stopped in traffic. Hux found it a bit rude, but he decided not to comment on it. Chandrillians weren’t common, and it was possible he’d simply never seen his species before. “I can’t wait to show you the penthouse. It’s plenty large. You won’t want for anything. I work a lot, but I’m not interested in constraining you anywhere. If you want to go see France, or Italy, then I’ll give you an allowance.” 

Kylo listened to him, nodding his head, and Hux noticed he was gently twisting one of the rings on his fingers. “I’m just glad to be here right now.” 

“Right.” Hux decided to leave talk of their arrangement for when they had more privacy. When the taxi-driver stopped, Hux quickly transferred money to him, then helped Kylo out. Grabbing his box from the back, Hux hefted it up, then he motioned for Kylo to follow him into the large skyscraper. London’s skyline had changed drastically in the last few centuries, and more and more large, tall buildings occupied it. Golden Plaza Towers was his own building, though Hux didn’t want to openly brag about it. He’d designed and had it built, and he lived in the penthouse at the top, had offices a few floors down, and rented out the rest of it as a hotel. There was an elevator that could only be entered by him and approved guests that went right up to the penthouse, and he boarded it and set the box down with a grunt. 

“I hope that the penthouse is to your liking,” he said. 

Kylo was stroking the buttons of the elevator with the pads of his fingers. “I’m sure I’ll grow accustomed to it.” His eyes were curious as he looked around the elevator, and Hux wondered if this kind of technology didn’t exist on Chandrila. He didn’t do more than minimal research on the planet, if he were honest. Just on the species itself, and then only what was in the catalogue. These were questions that could be asked at another time. 

When the elevator doors opened, Hux stepped in and set Kylo’s box down on the floor, and he motioned around the penthouse. “Welcome to your new home,” he said, smiling and watching Kylo’s reaction. It was a large space, floor to ceiling windows on one side that overlooked the city. The furniture was sleek, modern. The sofa was pale blue, and it went well with the light wooden floors. A screen was inlayed into the wall for viewing. Through an archway was the hallway that would take them to the bedrooms. Hux had the master bedroom and a guest bedroom, and the bathroom and office were that way as well. 

Kylo’s eyes were wide, but Hux was starting to realize that it seemed that was his natural state. He walked through the living room and brushed his fingers over the couch, then he turned his head and smiled. “Can I change out of my travel clothes?” he asked, softly. 

“Of course.” Hux reached down and hefted up the box, then motioned for him to follow. Going down the hallway, he stepped easily into the bedroom and dropped the traveling box onto the bed. It was made immaculately, crisp, red sheets and a black overthrow. “This...is our room,” Hux said, unsure if he should really put it in those terms. But he didn’t want Kylo to feel like a permanent guest, either. This was his home now. He crossed the room and opened up a set of glass doors into the walk-in closet. “Half of the space is yours,” he said, motiong for Kylo to look inside. “But you don’t have to focus on unpacking right now. I’ll let you get changed, and go order us a nice stay-in dinner.” He smiled, crossing his arms over his midsection to seem non-threatening. 

Kylo looked into the closet, then turned to him and nodded his head. “Thank you, Mr. Hux.” He leaned in and gave Hux a kiss on the cheek. The motion sent blood rushing to his face, and Hux nodded his head. 

“You can just call me Hux,” he said, then turned to head out of the room. He got to the door and glanced back. Kylo had already unlaced and slipped off the top of his dress, and his bare chest and back were exposed to Hux. He gaped for a moment, noticing the pink of his skin stretched along his shoulders and arms, down his back. The small of his back curved down into his plump ass cheeks, and as the dress was slipped down the rest of the way, Hux turned and left the bedroom entirely. He felt even hotter now, and he self-consciously fanned himself as he walked out to the touchpad at the door. 

He was struck, realizing he didn’t know what foods Kylo would like, or even could eat. He didn’t know if there were dietary restrictions between them. It was something he should have probably thought to ask. Or researched ahead of time. He ended up ordering one of almost everything to be delivered up to the penthouse hastily, then he went and sat on the couch. Kylo emerged before the food arrived, and Hux glanced up at him, curiously. 

The thick silks he’d worn earlier were replaced with a thin and sheer skirt. His top half was bare save for the dangling piercings in his nipples. He stopped, smiling a little bit, and Hux blinked and tried not to do anything that would make him appear as an adolescent who couldn’t control their boners. It was the same sort of outfits he’d seen on the Chandrillians in the catalogue, and that was messing with his head a bit. 

“Is something wrong?” Kylo asked, when Hux didn’t speak. 

“No. Nothing, I just…” He blinked, then stood up. “You look just like the models.” 

Kylo blinked, then a smile broke out across his face. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

“Is it intentionally so?” 

Kylo shook his head. “No...I mean, this is normal garb for us. For inside wear.” He moved and the piercings swayed back and forth. Kylo came in front of him, and Hux had to fight himself not to grab him. “I suppose, in the catalogues, you’d think it was a sexual thing. But, no, this is just what we normally wear to leisure in.” 

“Everyone?” 

“Well, some wear pants.” He looked down at his skirt. “Some wear less. It depends on the person. I don’t imagine that humans wear different varieties of the exact same type of outfit, do they?” 

“Oh, no, of course not. Silly question.” Hux sat down, and he patted the spot beside him. “Sit, sit. The food will be here soon enough. I didn’t know what you would like, so I ordered a taste of everything.” Hux bit his tongue softly, surprised when Kylo straddled his lap and sat there. His skirt pooling around his legs. Hux looked at him, and Kylo smiled back. 

“Are you...always this friendly?” he asked, hesitantly settling his hands on his thick waist. 

“Are you asking if it is a cultural norm?” Kylo hummed, thoughtfully. “I don’t know if we are more or less affectionate than any average human. I know our culture regards modesty as something entirely different to yours. We sometimes bathe together in communal areas, and it’s not unusual to see someone entirely nude in their home, even with guests or family over. But...that’s not what this is.” Kylo gently ran a finger up Hux’s chest. “I’m here for a reason.” 

“Yes, you are,” Hux agreed, and he slid his hands down to Kylo’s thighs. The skirt didn’t do a lot to hide his skin. “Can I...look?” 

Kylo shifted, and he nodded his head. “Have you...seen before?” 

“Pictures. Not the real thing.” 

His smile was understanding, and Hux didn’t feel judged. He knew that Poe was right in a way, this was fetishistic as all hell, but still, Kylo laid back for him across the sofa and hooked one leg over the back. His skirt was pulled up, and Hux turned to look between his legs. 

He could see the slight puckering of an opening which sat between his thighs. Licking his lips, Hux touched his thumb to the side and stroked it up and down. The pale flesh tingled under his tough, and he heard Kylo let out a soft exhale. Pressing a bit closer, Hux moved his thumb to the small opening, and he pressed inside of it, making Kylo jerk his hips up. “Does this hurt you?” he asked, uncertainty. 

“No,” came the breathless reply. “Find...find the nerve on the inside and rub-rub it for me.” Kylo’s fingers were gripping at his own skirt, his lips quivering as he tried to guide Hux through the unfamiliar sex act. 

The inside of him was wet and hot. Hux could already tell that much, from just his thumb being inside. He tilted his thumb in search for the nerve. He imagined it was much like a clit, or something of the like, and he knew it when he found it. A bundle of ridges sat inside, and he stroked them carefully. The opening was drooling around his thumb, thick liquid dripping from Kylo. And the opening slowly become swollen and thick. Hux held his breath. 

Kylo unfurled in front of him. He watched with enraptured interest as the four pieces of flesh pulled back from each other and laid out. It was like a flower had bloomed in front of him, and the deep, red coloring only added to this effect. Pulling his thumb back, Hux watched as a tentacle slipped from inside of him, wet and soft, shining with the juices now pouring from inside him. The sofa would have to be deep cleaned. Hux didn’t care. 

The petal like skin around his opening pulsed and moved, and Hux carefully licked his lips as he placed his hand on Kylo’s thigh. He wanted to delve inside him, feel what it was like, but he was also a bit nervous. Unsure. He wanted it to feel good for both of them. Kylo was watching him, head propped up on the arm of the couch, and he tilted his hips a bit. “What’s wrong?” he asked, still breathless. “Am I not...what you expected?” 

“You’re more,” Hux said, then he slowly slipped his fingers along the tentacle which twitched about on his couch. He was surprised when it slowly wound around his fingers and the end flared out into a second opening. 

“You can fuck either hole,” Kylo said, the tentacle squeezing around Hux’s fingers. 

“I didn’t want our first time to be on the couch,” Hux said, but it was far too late, and anyone with eyes could see how turned on Kylo was. When he glanced back up at his face, Hux’s cock twitched more. His skin was turning pinker and pinker by the second, a healthy flush on his skin and down his neck and chest. Hux slowly pulled his cock out of the cage that was his pants and underwear. He wore many more layers than Kylo did. 

He found himself drawn to the tip of Kylo’s tentacle, and when he put the head of his cock against the opening, it flared more and began to suck him in. Surprised by this, Hux let out an uncharacteristically loud moan. He pushed forward, the soft walls of the tentacle yielding and opening up to him. He leaned forward, on hand holding onto the green, slick tentacle, and the other resting on the couch by Kylo’s hip. He felt the boy’s hands on his face, stroking his cheeks. 

It was no effort to move inside. Kylo’s body, the tentacle, seemed to welcome him like he belonged their. He turned his head and kissed the palm that cupped his cheek, rolling his hips slowly to press his cock deeper inside. “Are you sure this feels alright to you?” Hux asked, and Kylo wordlessly nodded his head. Hux leaned in and kissed his jawline softly, moaning as his cock slipped deeper and deeper. He was losing himself inside him, and Kylo’s slick walls milked his cock. 

Inside was warm and wet and slippery. Hux’s dick moved easily as he rocked his hips. The tentacle seemed to move in whatever direction he wanted it to. “You’re so wet,” he said, marveling at the copious juices that dripped from the appendage. The indecent squelching sound he made when he started to fuck it was enough to make him throw his head back and moan again. 

Biting his lip, Hux sped up considerably. He didn’t know how this could even work, but Hux was too far gone to let logic take over his brain now. He powered himself inside, moving in a rough rhythm. It was harder to keep one with the way the tentacle squeezed around him, seemingly trying to draw him even deeper and deeper inside. “Oh, fuck, you-” He cut off, toes curling inside his shoes. His hand was absolutely covered in the slick juices that seemed to leak from the fleshy exterior of the tentacle. More was dripping from Kylo’s larger opening as well. 

His cock was squeezed by the tentacle’s walls, smooth and slick. Kylo drew him further in, and he felt the mouth of it suckling against his balls. He leaned forward and mashed their lips together, sighing as Kylo kissed him back with all the fervor of a passionate date. Not someone Hux was technically paying to be in his bed. He would gladly pay everything he had to just experience this more and more and more. He wanted to kiss and suck and bite and feel every sensation he could until he was drunk off the sex. 

He didn’t last long, which was probably for the best, and his cock spilled into the tentacle. Throbbing, he thrust his hips a few more times, licking and sucking at Kylo’s plump lips. His brain was lost in orgasmic bliss, and an ache was settling in his lower back from the rigorous thrusting. He pulled out, the tentacle letting out a wet pop as his cock slid from its tip. It drooled obscenely, flopping back against the couch again once he released it from his hand. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Hux said, and he sat back, looking at the mess on his hand and his cock. He slowly stood up, meaning to go wash up quickly, and he looked down at Kylo, curiously. He still lied prone on the couch, legs spread, and he was breathing slowly through flaring nostrils. His eyes were closed in concentration. Hux looked down and watched as the tentacle shriveled and shrink down, then slowly curled up inside the flower-like structure. The petals carefully folded in on each other, leaving nothing but dampness on the couch under him. 

Hux realized he’d been staring as if this was his own private peep show, so he quickly glanced away and cleared his throat. Kylo stood up, and he felt a kiss placed to his cheek. “Is there a place for me to wash up before dinner?” 

Hux managed to point to the bedroom. “There’s a bathroom in there. Opposite side to the closet.” Kylo walked off, and Hux slowly moved to the guest bathroom instead. He was careful to wash everything off, then he walked back out with a towel to lay over the large spot on his couch. He would call for a cleaner tomorrow while he took Kylo on his first outing. 

Kylo emerging again made him smile, and he slowly walked over to the boy and cupped his cheeks between steady hands. “You are everything I wanted and more.” Hux kissed him, glad that Kylo was more than willing to reciprocate. The bell rang suddenly, and Hux smiled at his husband. “Food’s here. Perfect timing.” 

“Wonderful,” Kylo replied, smiling at him. “I’m absolutely starving.” 

Hux was starving, too. Starving for more of Kylo. It was hard to let them go eat, instead of dragging him back into the bedroom. He was lucky, he thought, they had a whole life together to look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird. Idk. I don't have an explanation. Hope someone gets some enjoyment out of this.


End file.
